


Précieuse petite fleur

by malurette



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hugs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot Collection, a bit of meta
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de one shot ;Gothel aimait-elle réellement Rapunzel, à sa façon, ou seulement ses cheveux ?





	1. Anniversaires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [À se faire des cheveux blancs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222174) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'un jour en particulier soit si spécial, quand elle voudrait simplement ne pas les compter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un jour parmi tant d'autres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tangled (Raiponce)  
>  **Personnages :** Gothel & Rapunzel  
>  **Genre :** gen/familial tordu  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation du conte est la propriété de Disney ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Another year older: Birthdays_ » pour LadiesBingo> (un an plus vieille ; anniversaires)  
>  **Avertissements :** tentative de meurtre, relation parentale abusive  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de mille

Gothel réfléchissait rarement à l’avance aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle détestait penser à l’avenir. Chaque fois qu’elle se remettait à vieillir, elle retournait trouver « sa » fleur… jusqu’au jour où elle disparut. Elle chercha frénétiquement quelle aide elle pourrait bien trouver dans ce royaume, et entendit l’histoire de la fleur légendaire qui avait sauvé la vie de la reine et de son enfant. Quelle fut sa colère ! Qui se souciait d’une reine ou d’une princesse, franchement ? Ça pouvait toujours se remplacer. Alors qu’elle…  
Elle était sûre, tout à coup, de devoir endurer une longue agonie, celle de tous les êtres humains. Or elle refusait la fin soit-disant naturelle du commun des mortels. Elle prit son couteau pour s’offrir au moins la vengeance, par une mort violente et prématurée, sur ceux qui lui avaient volé son éternelle jeunesse de lâche.

Son élan fut coupé net par l’éclat irréel de la chevelure du bébé endormi. Toujours méfiante, elle fredonna sa chanson… La magie était toujours là, prisonnière, et ne pouvait plus être séparée de son nouvel hôte, de la même façon que le précédente n’aurait pas supporté d’être séparé de la terre nourricière. Cependant… le nouvel hôte était bien facile à déplacer !  
Elle s’empara purement et simplement du bébé. Elle barricada sa tour, de la faon dont elle aurait dû construire des murs autour de sa fleur des siècles auparavant. Pourquoi l’avoir si stupidement laissée au milieu de rien, là où n’importe qui a fini par venir la voler !

Restait maintenant à prendre soin de ce petit animal, mais serait-ce tellement plus dur que d’une fleur à arroser pendant un certain été de sécheresse ? Elle n’avait jamais voulu d’enfant, à vrai dire l’idée la dégoûtait, mais vaille que vaille… Celui-ci, elle se débrouilla pour lui donner du lait, le tenir propre, et quand ça criait, elle chantait la chanson magique, ce qui calmait instantanément tout ce qui pouvait le déranger… et en prime la rajeunissait au passage.  
Le bébé grandit, devint un petit enfant, et Gothel s’effara de voir comment ça devenait même une petite personne, à laquelle elle s’attachait, plus qu’à la fleur autrefois. Une étrange familiarité se tissait entre elles. 

Elle chantait donc, et se parlait à elle-même alors que ça écoutait, et s’étonna de l’entendre un jour lui parler en retour. La petite fille l’appela ma-ma, un mot que Gothel était certaine de n’avoir jamais prononcé, et que la créature, dans son babil, inventait, entre les mots qu’elle répétait et les sons qu’elle essayait.  
Gothel n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’endosser le rôle d’une mère. Elle l’habillait, la berçait, prenait soin d’elle et pas seulement de sa chevelure magique pour qu’elle cesse de pleurer. Elle lui donna même un petit petit nom, dérivé de sa si chère fleur magique cachée en elle. Elle s’aperçut qu’elle finissait par éprouver de la tendresse et de l’amusement à la voir progresser peu à peu. 

Elle lui apprit à prendre soin d’elle-même, pour préserver sa propre liberté et n’avoir plus à la surveiller constamment. Elle lui trouva des passe-temps pour l’occuper et lui éviter de passer longtemps à contempler le monde extérieur de leur unique fenêtre. Elle lui donna des livres avec des images, lui lit des histoires pour l’endormir et la laissa apprendre les mots au fur et à mesure. Il lui fallut répondre à ses questions curieuses sur ce que c’était ceci ou ce que voulait dire cela et lui parler juste un peu du monde extérieur.  
Elle ne réfléchit pas non plus quand elle lui expliqua ce qu’était un anniversaire ; dans un moment de générosité, elle lui en donna même un à célébrer. Elle ne pensa pas à l’inventer et, ne se souvenant plus du jour exact où elle l’avait enlevée, se rabattit sur la véritable naissance de la Princesse Disparue dont on parlait toujours dans le royaume voisin. 

Elle en éprouva bien des remords plus tard mais il n’était pas encore temps pour ça. Maudite soit la mémoire incroyable de Rapunzel et son don étrange pour identifier des liens et des récurrences : elle se rappelait parfaitement de la date et en reparlait chaque année. Gothel devait donc, une fois par an, jouer le jeu ; elle lui offrait un cadeau, préparait le repas elle-même, essayait de ne pas trop la taquiner, et appréciait de brosser sa chevelure encore plus que tous les autres jours. Ah, sa chère petite fleur, il n’en fallait pas beaucoup pour la garder heureuse et soumise ! Un jour par an, c’était bien peu à sacrifier, après tout, pour tous ces jours et tous ces ans d’éternelle jeunesse qui l’attendaient encore… 

Gothel n’aimait pas tenir compte du temps qui passait. Malheureusement, Rapunzel apprit à compter sans erreur et n’oubliait jamais rien. Pour le bien que ça lui faisait ! Gothel quant à elle préférait oublier que le temps passait, en général…  
Et un an d eplus passa, Rapunzel avait bien grandi. Il lui fallait une nouvelle robe, plus grande, et quelques joujoux pour lui faire plaisir…  
Gothel brossa sa chevelure et effaça le passage du temps. Elle restait également à elle-même, et tant que Rapunzel resterait à ses côtés elle ne vieillirait jamais. 

Elle avait tout de même conscience du passage des saisons, bien sûr, et se rendait compte que peut-être, Rapunzel ne grandissait pas tout à fait aussi vite qu’elle aurait dû. À moins qu’elle ne fleurisse tardivement, comme ça arrivait parfois, ou qu’elle ait juste mal compté. L’un dans l’autre ça lui convenait : qu’elle prenne tout son temps !  
Gothel ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait si d’aventures Rapunzel finissait par vieillir, plus qu’elle, un jour. Elle… verrait tout cela plus tard, de toute façon. Elles avaient le temps. Brossant sa chevelure et se débarrassant du poids des ans, elle balaya ses inquiétudes en même temps. Comme toujours.


	2. Entre ses bras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ça n'est pas Gothel qui était cruelle envers Rapunzel, c'était le monde lui-même !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Précieuse petite fleur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tangled (Raiponce)  
>  **Personnages :** Gothel & Rapunzel  
>  **Genre :** maternage abusif  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** cette version est la propriété de Disney, ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** “ _touching/cuddling_ ” pour LadiesBingo>   
> **Prompt :** hug day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Gothel aime sa fille très, très fort, oh, sa précieuse petite fleur... Rapunzel ne doit jamais douter de cela. Elle est toujours à la toucher, la câliner, caresser sa chevelure. Du coup, quelle importance si de temps en temps des mots blessants lui échappent ? C'est pour son bien après tout. Elle ne dit que la vérité ; il faut qu'elle la protège contre le monde extérieur, un monde tellement cruel qu'il la détruirait en un rien de temps. Il faut donc qu'elle lui apprenne. Ça n'est pas Gothel qui est cruelle envers Rapunzel, c'est ce monde qui l'est, et qui, malgré ses efforts pour le tenir à distance, s'insinue parfois jusque dans le sanctuaire de leur tour. 

Alors quand les mots blessent Rapunzel, Gothel étouffe ses mauvais sentiments dans une étreinte. Entre ses bras, Rapunzel peut se rassurer : elle se tiendra toujours entre elle et le monde, elle fera rempart de son propre corps s'il le faut.   
Elle la garde tout contre elle, elle la serre bien fort. Rien ne viendra jamais s'immiscer entre elles. Seulement ce que Gothel décidera, et ça ne fera pas grand' chose.   
Elle lui apporte les plus belles robes qui soient quand elle grandit trop pour les précédentes.   
Elle cuisine pour elle, elle la nourrit des meilleurs aliments qu'elle trouve ; plus tard elle lui apprend à cuisiner et à prendre soin d'elle-même et à tenir leur maisonnée pour les jours où elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de la quitter. 

Rapunzel a appris à parler en répétant les mots de Gothel quand elle se sentait bien seule autrefois, avec pour toute compagnie un bébé qu'elle ne considérait pas encore comme une personne, et qu'elle se parlait à haute voix pour meubler le silence. Elle a appris à chanter en imitant la berceuse que Gothel chantait encore et encore en brossant sa chevelure interminable.   
Elle la câline souvent, une habitude prise quand Rapunzel était encore petite. Sur ses genoux, elle observait les images et les signes dans les grimoires que Gothel lisait ; elle demandait, et ça ça veut dire quoi ? Alors Gothel lisait à haute voix et la laissait faire le lien avec les mots sur la page. Comme Rapunzel comprit vite, elle finit de lui apprendre à lire. 

Elle brosse et brosse et brosse sa magnifique chevelure dorée et lui apprend à peigner ses propres boucles noires sans les tirer ; leurs cheveux sont bien différents mais tout aussi beaux dans leurs genres. Elle apaise ses angoisses de mots doux, tout le temps qu'elle brosse cette admirable chevelure, elle lui donne des petits noms tendres, et des promesses de toujours s'occuper d'elle.   
Du même mouvement de sa brosse, c'est comme si elle balayait les cauchemars. Elles chantent en chœur et se serrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles n'ont chacune que l'autre au monde, après tout, elles sont le monde entier l'une de l'autre, seules dans cette tour... 

Oui, Rapunzel ne doute jamais que Gothel l'aime... à sa façon. Du moins, elle aime ses cheveux, sa magie, leur lien. Elle la gardera de tout danger, à l'écart, là entre ses bras, elle ne la laissera jamais partir et se perdre.


	3. Maternelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ma précieuse petite fleur..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Je t'aime bien plus que cela  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Tangled (Raiponce)  
>  **Personnages :** Gothel & Raiponce  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _declaration of love_ " pour LadiesBingo>   
> **Avertissement :** wouh relation parentale abusive !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie_  
Je vous aime plus encore   
Je t'aime bien plus que cela 

Gothel aimait réellement sa précieuse petite fleur, oh tellement précieuse, et de tout son cœur. Elle était toute sa vie - même si elle ne lui dirait jamais en ces mots. Sa fleur, sa fille, à elle. Comment n'aimerait-elle pas quelque chose auquel elle était si viscéralement attachée ?   
C'est pourquoi elle professait souvent cet amour, au point d'en faire une compétition contre elle. Il fallait toujours qu'elle soit meilleure que sa fille sur tous les fronts : alors même que l'amour devrait être librement donné et jamais mesuré. Et elle parlait toujours de cet amour en caressant sa chevelure dorée, si belle, si douce, interminable et surtout magique. D'ailleurs c'était seulement lorsqu'elle en touchait les mèches qu'elle éprouvait le besoin d'affirmer combien elle tenait à elle.   
Si elle se contentait de couler un regard à Rapunzel pour se sentir envahie de tendresse, elle comblait la distance entre elles pour venir toucher d'abord ses cheveux avant de prononcer ses mots doux.   
Elle l'aimait quand même pour de vrai, à sa propre façon un peu tordue. Elle aimait réellement sa chevelure, et tenait à l'enfant qui la portait. Elle lui appartenait. Alors elle alternait entre couvrir Rapunzel d'affection tout en caressant et brossant sa chevelure, et lui décocher des piques sous prétexte de l'endurcir un peu. 

Elle prenait comme bon droit de parler librement en face d'elle, peu importe à quel point ses paroles pouvaient être blessantes. Parce qu'elle était plus âgée - non, attendez, ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait garder à l'esprit. Mais elle avait plus d' _expérience_ , voilà, plus mûre, elle connaissait le monde et ses tristes façons, et elle l'en protégerait de toutes ses forces. Puisqu'elle _savait_.   
Et elle ne la laissait pas apprendre grand' chose par elle-même : ça valait mieux, qu'elle n'ait pas trop de curiosité, pour la garder sagement à l'intérieur de la tour, bien occupée et juste assez distraite pour qu'elle ne veuille rien d'autre. Gothel avait besoin qu'elle soit heureuse et obéissante et avait une façon tordue de s'en assurer. Il fallait que Rapunzel dépende entièrement d'elle.   
Ça n'était pas le fait de sombres machinations soigneusement pensées. Elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée pour y réfléchir et se rendre compte d'à quel point c'était méchant de sa part, et ça n'était pas prémédité. Elle l'inventait au fur et à mesure, pas très bien ; sans réelle mauvaise intention, mais... avec négligence. Sans bonne intention non plus et surtout sans s'arrêter et ne serait-ce que considérer que Rapunzel était une personne à part entière avec des sentiments dont tenir compte.   
Elle ne préméditait pas grand' chose en règle générale. Elle se demandait parfois comment elle s'était retrouvée avec une fille en premier lieu. Drôle d'accident... elle voulait juste récupérer sa fleur et l'avait enlevée sans réfléchir le moins du monde. Depuis, elle s'était habituée à la présence du bébé dans sa vie. Elle finit par penser qu'elle aimait l'enfant autant que la magie qu'elle détenait.   
_Mère_ était autrefois seulement son titre de sorcière, à l'époque où elle partageait son savoir avec qui en avait besoin, avant qu'elle ne tente de garder la fleur, son pouvoir et tous les autres enchantements pour elle seule, mais ça aussi elle finit par se l'approprier. Étrange, ce que la vie fait d'elle... 

Gothel se croyait avoir des droits sur la fleur magique ; elle prenait soin de sa fleur, elle éprouvait de la reconnaissance pour le pouvoir de la fleur qui lui apportait jeunesse et vie éternelle. Elle aimait la vie qu'elle menait grâce à elle, et c'était le plus important de tout. Ceux qui s'étaient emparés de sa fleur et lui avait arraché sa magie ne comptaient pas. Elle reprit donc ce qui était à elle. Deux torts ne font pas un droit, mais tant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne se souciait de rien d'autre.   
L'enfant était donc à elle autant que la fleur. À elle !


End file.
